Chubby
by AdderFangBasiliskVenom
Summary: Hidan insults Sakura. Again. Need I say more? One-Shot. Edited.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, or the show which is named after him, nor do I own any of the characters which appear in the aforementioned show yadda yadda yadda.

**Pairing:** Hidan X Sakura

**Type:** One-Shot

**Warnings:** Will probably have OOC (Out of Character)-ness. I apologize if there is OOCness in the story, I will do my best to...do my best? Will have swearing in it.

**Set:** This story is set in the ninja realm.

**Word Count: **1,171

Reshaped and edited by myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Chubby<strong>

**+*+ **A HidaXSaku One-Shot** +*+**

* * *

><p>Sakura's pastel green eyes snapped open at the sound that only she could hear. No, she wasn't crazy. Pein, their leader, sent out alarms, via the rings, at exactly 7AM during on weekdays. They were allowed to sleep in till 11AM on weekends when they didn't have a mission scheduled. If they didn't wake up the first time, then Pein sent the alarm every 5 seconds, with it getting increasingly louder until they were out of bed. It was like an annoying gong sound in your own mind.<p>

Sakura stretched.

"I'm up, I'm up." She muttered, hearing the warning gong on the fringes of her mind. The telepathic ring had its upsides...and its downsides.

She kicked back her Akatsuki styled blankets and sat up. She stifled a yawn and swung her feet over the edge of the single bed. Then she slowly lowered her feet until they lightly touched the cold, stone floor. She stiffened.

The ring warmed on her finger and sent tendrils of warmth creeping down to her feet.

"Thanks Leader-sama," She said, grinning.

"Off to breakfast now, Sakura-chan. Konan is waiting for you. The mission to retrieve Yukigakure's forbidden jutsu scroll begins after breakfast." He told her telepathically. He sounded happy about something, perhaps he and Konan had finally gotten together.

"No, we haven't gotten together Sakura-chan." Whoops he sounded annoyed now...

"Yes, Leader-sama, we'll leave straight after breakfast." She nodded lightly, even though he couldn't see her and quickly grabbed her 'mission clothes' from her closet and ran into her private bathroom to freshen up and change before heading to breakfast.

Leader-sama was such a guy – he didn't understand that a woman had to prepare herself before going anywhere in the morning, especially before walking into a room full of guys.

10 minutes later Sakura was ready to face the day – and the rest of the Akatsuki.

* * *

><p><strong>*_+_*<strong> Page Break** *_+_***

* * *

><p>She opened the door to the dining room and walked in. It was chaos. But then again, every breakfast was – and every lunch, and every dinner and well...every meal really.<p>

Deidara and Sasori were arguing about their art and other things they were opposites in – as per usual, Tobi was annoying Itachi – who was trying to have a nice and quiet breakfast, Hidan and Kakuzu were arguing – well Hidan was criticising Kakuzu about money and Kakuzu was trying to keep calm whilst hitting back twice as hard about his religion. The only two who were actually eating in peace were Kisame – who most likely had a hangover, and Konan – who wasn't really a morning person. Zetsu wasn't present because no one wanted dead bodies (or dead body parts) on the table. He ate his breakfast in the greenhouse.

Pein hadn't arrived yet.

Sakura suppressed a yawn and sat down in her seat, the one in-between Konan and Hidan. She just loved her seat (could you practically hear the sarcasm). Sitting next to Hidan had been hard at first – he was loud, bossy, and he swore...a lot. But she eventually got used to it and although it wasn't encouraged, she was allowed to put him in his place every now and then. Everyone else thought it hilarious that a big talker like Hidan could be easily beaten up by a girl. They didn't voice this opinion course lest they, themselves, get beaten up.

Anyway, this morning Sakura was feeling particularly hungry for reasons unknown so she stacked extra pancakes on her plate.

"Hello Sakura-chan," Konan greeted, a droopy, tired expression on her face.

As Konan greeted her, the blunette (person with blue hair) nin eyed Hidan, who looked to be coming out of his argument. She stacked extra pancakes on her plate too, knowing they wouldn't last long. Hidan really loved his pancakes. But then again, unfortunately, it seemed everyone loved pancakes. Konan frowned – it sucked being a pancake lover in the Akatsuki.

Sakura smiled at Konan, "Good morning Konan-chan." She replied brightly.

True to Konan's thoughts Hidan huffed out a curse and turned away from Kakuzu, signalling the end of the discussion. Kakuzu rolled his eyes and went for the pancakes.

Hidan caught sight of his favourite pinkette.

"Hello bitch." He greeted casually, also going for the pancakes.

Sakura growled, she absolutely hated that nickname!

"Hi Hidan-san." She bit out, before taking a huge bite out of a pancake.

"You sure are eating a fucking lot. If you don't watch it, you might get fat." He grinned at her. She knew he was doing it on purpose but she couldn't help but rise to the bait.

"Excuse me?" She hissed.

"Oh fucking wait," he said looking her up and down with his violet eyes, "you already fucking are."

Sakura stilled, she looked calm on the outside but anyone who knew her personally, knew that she had a fire being stoked inside of her. A fire that could explode in any minute.

"What did you say?" Sakura asked Hidan, her voice was calm but you could practically hear the death threat in it. His eyes narrowed. He obviously didn't catch the tone, or didn't care.

"You heard me bitch," he said, smirking.

"Hidan you fucker!" she screeched, losing her cool, "I am not chubby!"

"I didn't call you chubby, bitch, I called you fat."

Her eyes lit up with black flames and she punched him square in the face.

Let's just say he was unconscious for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>+_+<strong> Finished **+_+**

* * *

><p>Constructive criticism and anonymous reviewers (meaning you don't have to log in to review) are welcome. If you see any mistakes please tell me. Thankyou to all my reviewers, you are all loved.<p> 


End file.
